1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a damping valve of the type having a guide sleeve which slides on a piston rod of a vibration damper; an annular damping valve body which is axially fixed on the guide sleeve, the valve body having a through-opening; a valve disk at least partly covering the through-opening; at least one closing spring loading the valve disk against the through-opening; and a spring plate connected to the guide sleeve for supporting the closing spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2007/022920, FIG. 4, discloses a damping valve for a vibration damper which can execute an axial movement between two supporting springs on a piston rod. The damping valve comprises a damping valve piston which is fixed by positive engagement on a guide sleeve and which is outfitted at both ends with at least one valve disk which is biased in closing direction by at least one spring element. The spring element is supported at its end at a spring plate which is formed integral with the guide sleeve.
The guide sleeve is constructed in two parts in longitudinal direction and is closed by means of a snap-in connection. This constructional form of a damping valve, which is very compact in its entirety, does not meet the required conditions of longevity under extremely high loading. Further, the divided guide sleeve sometimes results in leaking within the damping valve that necessitates additional sealing means. However, this increases the space requirement.